Kiba Inuzuka True hero of Konoha
by Bandie24x7
Summary: This is my rendition of the Naruto story line. Following Kiba Inuzuka as the main character. This has KibaHina in it. :D Enjoy everybody. This story is on hiatus for a little bit. I'm sorry to anyone reading it -Bandie24x7/Kiba.Inuzuka21
1. Chunin Exams preliminary round

_**A/n; **Greetings friends, fans, and loved ones. It is I, Bandie24x7 with yet another story that may or may not entertain you. I proudly present;Kiba Inuzuka; True hero of Konoha. I am the admin of a Kiba page on facebook, Kiba is my favorite character, and I feel he doesn't get enough attention. This story starts with the Chunin Exam; preliminary round. Hope you enjoy everybody. I love you all :D -Bandie24x7**  
**_

I stood with my hands over the rail, and Akamaru on my shoulder, as the fight continued. Sakura and Ino were going at it with full intent. I laughed as I heard that fool Naruto, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was cheering his teammate on as she fought her hardest to beat Ino. There was blood running from both of their mouths, they were literally beating each other to death. I turned around to see Hinata covering her eyes and mouth. I could tell that she didn't care much for the fighting. I took my arms from the rail and walked over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as the fighting calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," Hinata said, uncovering her face and lightly smiling at me.

I never have been able to work up the courage to tell her how amazing I thought she was. I just stared at her for a few seconds, then the entire arena went quiet. I stopped and spun around to see Ino on the ground and Sakura standing there motionless. I heard Kurenai sensei mutter something. I couldn't figure out what it was, and Shino was standing there emotionless, like always. I never could figure him out. He was a great teammate but he was so strange, he defeated his opponent and barely got injured. I felt Hinata's arms wrapping around me when I looked at the arena to see Sakura's hand fly into the air. She looked at the proctor. Akamaru barked, I looked over to my shoulder.

"I Sakura Haruno... would like to for-" She said cut off by Naruto's screaming.

"Don't Sakura! You've come too far! You can't lose to that idiot. If you do, you're not a woman!" Naruto's annoying voice rang throughout the arena.

Sakura gripped her head and looked as through she was in great pain. She looked like she was having an internal battle. I turned to Kurenai-sensei.

"Sensei, what's going on?" I asked with Hinata's arms still around me.

Shino turned to face her, "That ability is the Mind-transfer technique. It allows Ino to travel inside her opponents body and control it for a short amount of time." Kurenai said as Shino looked at me.

"So she's got full control right?" I asked confused.

"That's what the original thought is, but apparently her teammate, Naruto, was able to give Sakura the will to fight back, and defeat Ino's control," She explained.

"That stupid Naruto, he's always been a fool," I said as I felt Hinata's arms go away from me, I turned and looked at her, "What's wrong?" I asked as she turned away and looked back at the arena.

I went and sat against the wall, Akamaru went to my lap. I began petting him, and smiling. There was a loud clash, and a gasp from every member of the audience. Akamaru shivered, and I petted him softly.

"Don't worry little fellow. We'll have our chance soon enough. We won't have a problem with this," I whispered to him as I stood up and walked to the rail to see what was happening.

Sakura and Ino both laid on the ground unconscious. The jonin from their teams; Kakashi Hatake, and Asuma Sarutobi both proceeded to enter the arena and grab their pupils. They took them to their respective spots on the platforms we were on. They looked to their genin students, who shortly woke up. Next up was Temari and Tenten. I sighed and laid back down against the wall. Shino came and sat next to me, and we talked for a little bit. He asked if I was ready and all that, basic preperation.

"So, what are you gonna do on the off chance you have to fight Hinata?" He asked finally.

"I'll forfeit if it comes to that. I can't fight her," I said looking at the ceiling. Shino was the only one that knew of my feelings towards Hinata.

There was several loud clashes and noises before some more screaming. I stood up and noticed that Tenten was defeated, by the sand ninja Temari. There was apparently a small conflict involving Lee of our village, and the sand ninja.

"Shit, that's another fight down. Every fight increases our chance of going next boy. We'll have to give it our all!" I said petting Akamaru as the arena was cleared and the board began spinning to reveal the next combatants. Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi appeared on the board.

I sighed and sat back down. I rested my eyes and was awoken to Hinata shaking me, "Kiba, Kiba. It's your turn," She said as I awoke from my stupor and looked at the board. Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Naruto Uzumaki. I jumped up upon reading it, I grabbed Akamaru and hopped to the center of the arena.

I spun around to see Shino nod, Hinata looked confused. I knew she didn't know who to cheer for; she loved Naruto, but I was her best friend and teammate. I looked at Naruto as he proceeded to the arena. He had determination. He looked at me with severe determination.

"You won't beat me, Kiba." He said pulling a kunai and coming closer.

"He hasn't said start yet, fool. Akamaru and I are gonna clean the arena floor with you," I said as Akamaru moved closer to me.

"Start!" The proctor said, before he could get back, I was already on all fours rushing towards Naruto.

I jumped to the side to dodge his kunai, with a slash he dropped it. I slashed again at his chest, he jumped back dodging it. I jumped and started spinning towards him.

"Tunneling fang!" I screamed as I flew towards him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said as a clone appeared and moved him away from my attack.

Akamaru appeared and attacked, he couldn't do much but he was able to distract him, as I rushed in and dropped a smoke bomb. The smoke covered the area. I hit Naruto a few times with my fists, and clawed him a few times. He fell back out of the smoke. I threw shuriken to stop his retreat. He pulled a kunai and blocked. I jumped up and landed on all fours, Akamaru landed on my back.

"Man beast clone!" I shouted as Akamaru transformed into me. I rushed towards him with Akamaru at my side. "Man-beast ultimate taijutsu; Fang over fang!" we shouted flying into Naruto from all directions. A few clones were able to land a hit or two on Akamaru and I, but we shrugged off the pain and continued attacking.

By the time we were done, there was blood covering the ground. Both mine and his. He looked as though he was about to collapse. "Akamaru!" I said as Akamaru bounced off the ceiling and smacked him from the left sending him flying into the wall. With that the fight was over. I stretched and yawned.

"Is that it? That all that you can do?" I mocked as he stood up. I heard a small shout.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted as shuriken flew towards me.

I pulled a kunai and blocked them without effort. I looked down and jumped up, when I raised my head there were several clones heading my way. They landed a few hits but I stopped them pretty easily, throwing my kunai at the original. It hit and blood splattered against the ground. I appeared in front of him, easily outspeeding him. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the ground. I pulled the kunai from him, it was lodged in his arm. He had a face of terror. I held it to his neck.

"That's game," I said waiting for the proctor to say that it was over.

The proctor's voice rang true. One simple sentence made everything feel right. "Winner. Kiba Inuzuka!" He said as I stood up.

Naruto jumped up and punched me sending me flying into the air. His clones appeared and started hitting me. I grabbed one and threw it into another. I used my claws to slash at as many clones as possible but they never ended. I hit the ground hard, with several of his clones pounding me into the ground. There was a red-ish chakra radiating from him. The only thing going through my mind was "why aren't the jonin interfering. I won..." I heard a shout and then the clones stopped. I heard the impact of a hit, and used all my energy to raise my head and saw Hinata standing over me. She bent down and hugged me. Her tears ran down her cheek and onto mine. I looked at her in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata. For everything," using all the energy I had I wrapped my arms around her and held tight.

"You're welcome, Kiba."

I smiled as I lost consciousness. I was surprisingly happy, I not only won the fight, but I also won Hinata's heart.

_**A/n; **I'm aware that I suck at starting a story, you don't have to inform me of that. Hahaha I'll try and make the rest better. I plan on using some elements of the original story from Naruto but making Kiba Inuzuka the main character. _


	2. Kibahina

_**A/n **Hey there guys. It's Bandie24x7 here again, to present you with another chapter to my story. So I've got a few reviews to the story so far. Thank you all so much for reading it, and taking the time to tell me what you thought of it. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy. Love you all -Bandie24x7_

I awoke to bright lights. Akamaru was laying on a table, bruises and cuts all over his body. I tried to sit up, but because of an immense pain in my side I was forced to lay back down. I laid there, realizing I was in the hospital. I heard murmuring, and Akamaru whined slightly. I looked at him.

"You did good boy, take this time to relax," I said laughing, which caused pain to shoot through my body.

"Kiba Inuzuka. You advanced to the next round, but due to extreme injuries to you and Akamaru. You may not be able to advance. Your body is in too rough of a shape, but luckily for you a Hyuga girl dropped off some special medication for you. With it you may make a perfect recovery," I heard a voice from one of the medical ninja. I couldn't respond, my body was too weak.

I heard screaming coming from another room. "She's lost too much blood, I don't think she's going to make it," was one of the things I caught. "I never thought that Neji would be that merciless, even to a member of his own family," with that I knew instantly who it was.

I jumped up from my bed, ignoring all pain. I walked past Akamaru and patted him, I grabbed the special medication that they said that the Hyuga girl dropped off for me. I walked into her room, following her scent. I saw Hinata laying on the table, completely beaten up. Blood covered her. I limped over to the medical ninjas, and slowly handed them the medication. "Here, it should help her," I said sitting in the chair next to her bed. "If I pass out. Don't mind me, I'm here for moral support." I joked as the pain shot through my body, more immense than before. The doctors tried to help me up, but I shrugged them off. I had to be here for her. I eventually started losing consciousness and fell forward out of the chair. Smacking my head against the ground.

I awoke to the same room I was in before. My body was still in pain, but I looked over to see Akamaru faring quite well. It made me feel good to see him doing fine. I sighed as I looked back up to the ceiling. My body was in complete pain. I shivered at the thought of how Hinata was doing. I sat up, forcing myself through the pain. I slowly stood up, and walked towards Hinata's room. I got in and saw that it was empty. I panicked falling to my knees, my chest started throbbing. I feared the worse. Tears started to fall from my eyes, until I felt arms around my neck.

"Kiba, you're okay!" It was Hinata's voice. Suddenly all that pain I felt, was gone.

"Hinata!" I said spinning around and hugging her with all my might. My pain was already gone. She looked stunning. I couldn't believe how great she looked, I'd never have thought that she was just beaten up in a fight. I hugged her tight. I was more than happy. She moved her arms from my neck and stopped holding me. Suddenly all the pain came back, and I collapsed from pain.

I awoke in the hospital bed, Akamaru woke me up by licking my face. It tickled and I realized that my pain was gone. Hinata was sitting in the chair next to me. She smiled when I looked at her. I knew she had went and got more of that medicine for me. It felt amazing knowing that she cared for me. I stood up, realizing that the next round of the Chunin Exam was upon us very soon. I already missed learning who my opponent was. It was time to buckle down and get to training. I stood up and grabbed Hinata's arm and with a quick, "let's go" ran out of the room. I was speeding down the streets of Konoha with her hand in mine. When I caught a scent that I had not wanted to catch. I didn't know if I could control myself if HE showed up. Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin. After what he had done to Hinata. He hated her for being a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan.

We slowed down, his scent got closer. I slid my hand behind Hinata's knee and placed one on her back. I forced her to lean back and picked her up. I could move faster this way. I finally got to the training field. His scent kept chasing us.

"There's no stopping him. I'll have to face him," Hinata said as I set her down.

"I'm not letting him touch you," I said turning around to face him.

He appeared Byakugan already ready. He was staring through me and at Hinata. "Come on out, weakling. This is between you and I. You don't need your guard dog!" He yelled rushing towards her. I stepped in between him, my eyes flaring with rage.

With a simple push he moved me out of his way, "I'll deal with you in the exam," He continued towards Hinata who was raising her guard. I stepped in between them again, this time Akamaru transformed into me, and smashed Neji from the left when he went to hit me. He flew into one of the three wooden poles ready to collapse. I appeared in front of him. I grabbed his arms and held him against the poles.

"Leave her alone! Don't make me kill you," I said letting him go.

He began to back off, and then vanished. Hinata ran up to me and hugged me. She laughed. "You did it!"

I didn't feel accomplished. I had created a rival in the village, one of which I would have to face very soon in the Chunin Exams. I wasn't afraid of him, but I knew it was going to be challenging. I had to train. I looked at Hinata she was my greatest training partner because she had the Byakugan herself, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to go all out. I walked Hinata to the Hyuga mansion, said goodbye and was about to head back home, when she stopped me. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you for protecting me, Kiba," She said holding me tight.

"Thank you for protecting and helping me, Hinata," I said looking into her eyes.

She kissed my cheek and let go. She went inside. I felt really good about how everything was going. I went home and got some rest, and food. In the morning; I woke up and moved towards the arena for the final part of the exam. It was all building up to this. It was my chance to become a chunin. I would be the highest ranked from our rookie year. That was my goal. I stepped into the ring and they began the entrance ceremony. I stood in front of thousands of people. All there for one reason, to see little genin beat the daylights out of each other, for their entertainment. I was in round 1, Versus Neji Hyuga. This was gonna be a heated battle, and there were plenty of people that were excited for it. The energy of the crowd made me wanna start at that very instant. I stood facing Neji, staring him down. I pointed at him and laughed.

"You! You think you're so damn tough. You think you're some kind of genius. I'll show you true strength. I'll show you what happens when you hurt my friends, and allies!" I exclaimed as the ceremony ended. There was a roar of applause and screaming. All over me and Neji.

"Start the fight!" I heard an audience member scream.

There was a mix of voices saying either, "Go Neji," or "Go Kiba!" The energy of the crowd was pumped up, even more than before. I was getting pumped, and Akamaru was also feeding off the energy he was bouncing around ready to fight.

"GO AKAMARU!" There was a roar from the crowd. I laughed as Akamaru started walking slowly.

The arena was cleared and the proctor stood in between us. He knew the crowd was just waiting for him to say go. He stood waiting as long as he could before allowing the fight to start. He raised his arms and before he even finished the word "begin" Akamaru and I were already at Neji slashing. The crowd cheered. This was bound to be one hell of a fight. I was excited.


	3. Kiba vs Neji

_**A/n **Hello again friends. Bandie24x7 here, ready to blow your mind with an epic battle between Kiba and Neji :D Hope you all enjoy -Bandie24x7_

Neji dodged all of my attacks flawlessly. Hitting me several times with his gentle fist style attacks. I couldn't help but get tired quickly. I couldn't go in for an attack, neither could Akamaru. Losing our chakra would be too risky at a time like this. I had to win. I had to avenge Hinata, this bastard almost killed her. That meant that it was my job to stop him, cause I'm the one that can. The crowd's cheers were extremely loud, almost a deafening roar. Neji began rushing towards me. I pulled out shuriken and threw them towards him. He expertly blocked with a kunai continuing his advance. He got close to me, I clawed at him. He easily dodged it and grabbed me by my neck. He threw me into the air.

"8 trigrams!" He said as I descended. I pulled a smoke bomb from my pouch and dropped it on him, the smoke covered the area and gave me a chance to regain my footing and concentration. I stood emotionless as the smoke cleared. The crowd got extremely quiet.

"You're going to lose. It's your fate," He said looking at me.

I laughed and smiled at him, "Fate? You need to re-think that. If you're such a genius why do you rely so strongly on fate? Are you this powerful because you're meant to be? Are you going to lose because of fate? Are you a complete dumbass because of fate? Did you almost kill Hinata over fate, or because you were angry about that whole main house, branch house deal. You act like it's her fault. She couldn't control it anymore than you could. You need to practice what you say."

He rushed towards me, before realizing that there were paper bombs surrounding him. The crowd gasped as the paper bombs exploded, leaving a massive trail of smoke. Akamaru rushed to the opposite side of the smoke and transformed. Together we threw an armada of shuriken and kunai towards Neji, using our noses to find him. There was a bright blue light in the smoke, the kunai and shuriken started dancing around and flying back towards us. With skillful dodging techniques we moved out of the way. The smoke cleared to reveal Neji perfectly unharmed. The crowd started cheering as the battle seemed to be turning towards Neji's favor. I jumped back standing on the stadium wall. Akamaru done the same on the opposite side.

"Now! This is the last you'll see of me Neji!" I growled as Akamaru and I both started running towards him, then jumped and started spinning towards him, "Fang over fang!"

"Rotation!" Neji screamed as he started spinning, the blue sphere appeared and we clashed. I pushed all the chakra I could into this one attack, Akamaru did the same. Upon realizing that we couldn't break into it, Akamaru and I both flipped over and retreated, landing on all fours. We rushed again, he dodged both of us, and grabbed Akamaru and threw him at me. I caught him, but lost my balance and almost fell. Akamaru stood up as Neji rushed towards me, hitting me several times. I tried dodging all I could, but he was too fast. _Too fast for me? That's impossible. I can do this!_ I thought putting some distance between the two of us. Akamaru again got on his other side. I pulled a soldier pill from my pouch and took it. Akamaru copied the action. I smiled feeling my chakra level rise. I got down on all fours my chakra becoming slightly visible. I rushed towards Neji motioning for Akamaru to wait. I landed a few punches, and even fewer slashes. Neji countered by hitting my chakra points. So far I was down to little over half of my points. I could barely stand even with the soldier pill. Neji grabbed me by my neck again and threw me back into the air.

"It's over! 8 trigrams!" He screamed as I started falling back. I tried to come up with a counter, but my body was moving sluggish. I could see Akamaru prepping an attack. I knew we'd have to wait till halfway through the attack. I nodded as I fell into the attack.

"2 palms. 4 palms. 8 palms. 16 palms!" He was screaming as he hit me and the added number came out to be what he was saying. I could feel my chakra being drained from my body. I just wanted it to end.

"A-a-Akamaru!" I barely muttered. Akamaru came spinning in from behind Neji. Neji stopped his attack to block Akamaru, when he did I slashed at his back. My attack hit, but I was too tired and weak for it to actually hurt him. He smacked Akamaru to the ground and Akamaru transformed back into himself. He was bloody and beaten up. I couldn't stand it. This made two allies that he had hurt. I screamed when he turned around and pushed me to the ground.

"You! I will never forgive you. This arena will be your grave. This I promise you!" I screamed grabbing a handful of soldier pills, and taking each of them, it didn't give me much chakra but enough to fight. I jumped to my feet, and rushed towards Neji. I smashed into him with my shoulder and he flew back towards Akamaru.

"So, all this because I hurt your friends? What if I kill the dog?" He stood and slowly walked towards Akamaru.

"Don't you touch him!" I screamed rushing towards Akamaru. Neji pulled a shuriken and threw it into Akamaru's side. I appeared in front of Neji kicking him into the air. "You bastard!"

I began spinning up towards him. He used the rotation again and stopped me. I fell to the ground gasping for air. He landed next to Akamaru and picked him up. He began to throw him towards me, when Akamaru's body began to swell up. With a pop, his body sent shuriken and kunai flying into Neji. I unzipped my coat a little to show Akamaru had been with me. Neji's blood had splattered onto the ground and he fell to his knees. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"And now. This is for Akamaru!" I punched him in the chest. "This is for me!" I punched him again. "And finally. This..." I slammed him into the ground as hard as I could, "Is for Hinata!" The crowd exploded into cheers.

"You say that fate is here, yet you blame others for the pain you've experienced? You are called a genius but I don't know why. You're a bigger fool than I had ever expected. You seemed like you knew what you were doing. To be honest, I'm surprised that Hinata lost to a failure like you!" I screamed, causing the crowd to get even louder.

I walked away from Neji. I could barely stand and the soldier pills effect started to slow down. I felt even weaker. I needed them to announce the winner. Neji started to stand up. I could tell I injured him, that much was assured. I was happy. Even if I lost I had just greatly damaged the genius of the Hidden Leaf. When he got to his feet the crowd grew silent. I fell to my knees. I couldn't move. He slowly started walking up to me. He drew out a kunai.

"You call me a failure, yet you're the one to lose this fight? Don't make me laugh Inuzuka. The Hyuga are the strongest in the village," He said as he brought the kunai slightly closer to my neck. I began breathing heavily before whispering, "You forget, I'm not alone."

Akamaru came spinning from the tree behind us, Neji spun around to block him. I grabbed Neji's arms to avoid his counter-attack. My body was in immense pain, but I couldn't lose. Not to him. Akamaru's attack hit, and I felt the force of the blow pick me up off my feet and send me flying into the air Neji in my arms. I threw Neji to the ground, as Akamaru grabbed me and landed on the ground. He transformed back into his original self, and Neji hit the ground. Dust had risen up from the ground, and just in case I dropped a smoke bomb. The crowd went from deafening loud, to deathly silent. The smoke cleared to reveal me on one knee barely holding consciousness, and Neji laying on the ground unconscious. The crowd started cheering again. This time all I heard was my name, and Akamaru's. I laughed as I collapsed.

_**A/n **That concludes the battle between Neji and Kiba. For the next chapter, I am going to switch narrative styles to a third person. Cause Kiba is going to be in the infirmary. I'll tell a little bit of what's happening to Kiba but because of his unconsciousness it won't be from his perspective. This'll be my first time trying a different narrative style. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. So far I've received some great comments and reviews on it. And people telling me where they want the story to go. Love you all -Bandie24x7_


	4. Shikamaru vs TemariShino vs Kankuro

_**A/n **__Hello friends. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy as of late, and finally got a little free time so I decided I'll update. Hope you enjoy. -Bandie24x7._

So here I am. I just defeated the Genius of the Hidden Leaf. Now I'm laying in a hospital bed, with injuries from head to toe. I looked over at Akamaru and saw that he was beat up himself. I wanted to go watch the rest of the finals fights, but they refused to let me. Said that I was too injured. Dammit, I was gonna use the time to be around Hinata. I know they won't let her back here. Otherwise she'd already be back here, right? I laid back down on the bed and relaxed, I was gonna be here awhile. I wonder how the next match is going. It was Shikamaru going against that female ninja from the sand, what was her name... Temari?

Shikamaru stood in the center of the arena. Lazy as always. He didn't truly want to fight, especially against another female. He moved slowly examining the arena. He looked at Temari who was itching to fight. She was moving before the word "begin" even finished. She was a feisty one. Shikamaru was gonna have some trouble with this fight. He threw a kunai with a paper bomb connected to it, which she easily blew away with her fan. He waited until the very last second before leaping backwards. She pulled out her fan and with a quick flick sent a bullet of air towards him. He threw another Kunai and paper bomb under the bullet of air, then crossed his arms, preparing for the attack. The paper bomb went off before hitting the ground, causing the wind attack to stop and Temari to lose her guard. Shikamaru landed and with a quick handsign his shadow went creeping towards her. Right before their shadows connected she bounced away, shooting more bullets of air towards him. He dodged expertly. Shikamaru was a true tactical genius. He knew that an upfront attack wouldn't work. He had to trick her.

"As long as I watch the shadows, this fight is over," Temari said as she flicked her fan again.

Shikamaru nodded and dodged the air, "This is such a drag," he whispered under his breath as he threw more kunai, and pulled one for a physical attack.

More air blasts pushed the kunai back towards Shikamaru. He dodged them all, and threw down a flash bomb. The light nearly blinded everyone in the arena. He made a quick handsign and his shadow moved very quickly through the light. It reached Temari and with a smile, Shikamaru nodded.

"It's over," he said as the light vanished. The crowd grew deathly silent when they saw the shadow.

"Not quite," Temari said as a gust of wind came from behind Shikamaru and sent him flying towards her.

The jutsu canceled on contact, and he pulled his kunai preparing to strike. As he got closer, Temari closed her fan and swung at him. The two's weapons clashed expertly. Causing a loud clash to fill the stadium. The fan flew open sending Shikamaru to the ground. Temari began flicking wind at him very quickly. With each blast more and more blood would fly up from Shikamaru. He was forced into a small hole. He crawled out of the hole and looked at Temari. He smiled as a paper bomb went off underground. The small hole grew into a large crater. He dropped a few smoke bombs and hid in the smoke. Kunai flew from the smoke, there was at least twenty of them. Temari blew them away from her with the fan. Some went flying past her, and some quickly went into the arena walls. Shortly afterwords, she jumped up into the air sending more wind downwards. She barely dodged the shadow. Shikamaru got a look of disappointment, until Temari started to land. She landed perfectly in between several of the kunai. Shikamaru quickly tugged his left arm backwards, causing a wire to become visible. He started spinning his arm causing the wire to wrap around Temari expertly. When the kunai itself came near her face, she noticed it. There was a paper bomb connected to it. She was wrapped up and unable to move. She shouted something but was cut off but the explosion. She landed on her back, sliding across the ground and slid into the hole. Using the fan she saved herself at the last second. She tried to stand up, but the ground started falling around her. In a panic she stood and jumped. Shikamaru appeared above her smashing her back into the hole. When she landed the ground fell through and lead into a large hole that obviously had been dug out. Shikamaru stood at the mouth of the hole smiling.

"The smoke proved to be more useful than I at first expected!" He shouted down to the hole.

Temari's voice was muffled and no one besides Shikamaru could figure it out. He laughed as he dropped into his special pose. He jumped back from the hole with a backflip as a huge wave of wind flew out of the hole, creating a small tornado. Everyone in the crowd was amazed. Temari came up slowly standing on her fan, using the tornado to lift herself out of the hole.

"Now, shadow boy. I will kill you!" She shouted as she grabbed the fan from under her and with a flick the tornado started heading towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tried to dodge but the wind sucked him into it, and slammed him against the wall. He fell with is back to the wall. He bowed his head and spit up blood. There was a slight indent on the wall from where he was slammed into it. He made a quick handsign and a shadow shot out of the hole grabbing Temari. He stood up, blood coming from his mouth and his head bobbing from exhaustion. The shadow picked Temari up and lifted her off the ground, then slammed her into it. Afterwords the shadow vanished and Shikamaru raised his hand.

"I quit. I'm out of chakra," He said walking towards the exit. Temari stood up and just looked at him in surprise.

"Winner. Temari!" The proctor said as Shikamaru continued back to the spot he was in.

I laughed. I looked over at Akamaru his tail was wagging. "Knowing Shikamaru he'd probably just give up, right boy?" I asked as I laid back down. I heard the cheering from the stadium and heard "Winner. Temari!" I knew then that Shikamaru didn't lose, but gave up. Next was Shino's fight against the other sand kid. Kankuro I think it was?

Shino began to walk down to the center of the arena when his opponent raised his hand and began to say that he forfeited. Shino looked at him. His opponent was the puppet master. He was looking forward to this fight. He didn't want his opponent to just forfeit, that meant he didn't get to show what he could do. It meant that he wouldn't make Chunin. He warped into the middle of the arena and looked at his opponent.

"Don't be afraid to lose. I'll take it easy on you," He said as he gave a cold smile to his foe. His foe appeared in the center as well.

"I won't lose," He said as he looked at the proctor.

"Begin!" The proctor said as Shino moved his hands out and several bugs had already made it to Kankuro who was pulling out his puppet. The bugs went inside of the puppet, and Shino punched Kankuro. Kankuro jumped backwards and the wrapping of his puppet came off, "Say hello to the Crow!" He said as the bugs came from inside the puppet chewing on the chakra strings. Shino punched again, sending Kankuro flying backwards. He landed on his feet and tried the puppet again, but it fell softly to the ground. The bugs surrounded Kankuro again and he shouted his surrender.

"I forfeit!" Kankuro screamed.

Shino's bugs vanished and Shino looked upset. He wanted more of a battle, he wanted to crush his opponent. "Just when I was getting serious!" He shouted heading up to his area. Kankuro appeared next to Gaara and Temari.

"You took it too easy on him," Temari said with a laugh.

"Don't worry, this just means that next time, he won't stand a chance against me. He'll underestimate me and I'll kill him," Kankuro said with a cold laugh.

Gaara appeared in the center and looked around, "Where is my opponent! Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" He shouted.

I heard the shout all the way in the hospital it was full of bloodlust. I fell out of the bed, upon landing on the ground I felt a small amount of pain. "What the hell," I said standing up and petting Akamaru. Some of the med ninja rushed into my room and started asking if I was okay. I nodded and asked them if they could provide details about the Chunin exams, and who won each battle. They gave sufficient details. They gave me some meds and told me to lay back down. It was time for Sasuke and Gaara's fight. That was the centerpiece of the Chunin Exams. Everyone wanted to see it. The rest of the fights were just warm ups. It was time for that fight. I was even excited about it and here I was laying in the hospital. I heard a knocking on the door. The door clicked and shot open. It was Hinata. She smiled at me, realizing that my condition was getting better. I laughed as she walked up to me and hugged me. She sat down next to me, and started telling me about the fights. I already knew about them, but I still acted surprised, made it seem like she was the first to tell me. She laughed then stopped and got very serious.

"Kiba, Neji... is... he wants revenge." She said scared.

"Ha, let him come. I beat him once. I'll gladly do it again," I laughed.

"Neji won't give up, he'll win. If he has to die trying," She said fear obvious in her voice.

"Hinata, don't worry about him, I'll deal with him. He won't ever hurt you again," Before I could finish she wrapped her arms around me and held me extremely tight.

"I-I... I love you Kiba," She said shyly.

"I love you too Hinata," I wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug.

The noises from the arena stopped us. It was extremely loud cheering. I knew what had happened. Sasuke Uchiha had arrived to the arena. I sighed as Hinata stood up, and I followed her.

"Let's go get some Ichiraku. I'm hungry, unless you wanna go to the arena and wait for me. It's gonna be a hell of a fight," I say as we walk out of the hospital.

Hinata turns with a smile, "Ichiraku sounds good."

_**A/n **__Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So far the Kibahina love is very little, but it'll grow as time goes on. I have made Hinata less shy. It's kinda annoying in the story her more or less stalking Naruto hahaha. :P Love you all -Bandie24x7_


	5. Spinning fang, crushing sand

_**A/n **Hello friends and fans. Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Love you all -Bandie24x7_

Ichiraku was a good idea, just as I expected. It gave me and Hinata some alone time, as the fight between Sasuke and Gaara calmed down, the crowd became deathly quiet. Either a victor was decided or something big was happening, I didn't truly care. I was here with Hinata let their fight continue in anyway they wanted. Hinata looked at me as the crowd remained silent. I smiled, and she returned the smile. I stood there smiling at her, until Akamaru barked. I could tell what he was wanting. I felt it too. I looked Hinata in the eyes, and my smile dropped.

"Get back to the Hyuga Mansion. Stay with your father," I said as I turned away.

"but..." She said trying to stop me, "What's going on?"

"An invasion, I can smell a lot of ninja coming, and everyone's chakra in the arena has drained except for a select few. Something isn't right. Your father will protect you, as will Neji. It's his duty. GO!" I screamed bolting off towards the arena.

As I closed in to the arena, I noticed that there were sand ninja everywhere. I didn't understand, the sand and the leaf were allies. Why would they invade us? I didn't care, they were enemies. I arrived in the arena to see several Jonin fighting off against the invaders. Kakashi sensei was leading the group. He was a genius when he came to fighting, because of his sharingan eye. I approached quickly trying to be open and show it was me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I screamed as I arrived in front of him, Akamaru in my jacket. "What do you need us to do?"

"The others, Sasuke and crew, followed the sand genin into the woods. Track them. Give any assistance that is required. Good luck Kiba," He replied as I dashed away zipping my jacket.

As I dashed through the woods I couldn't help but think about why they were attacking. Allies until now, it just doesn't add up. But my mission isn't to question them, it's to assist the others. Using my nose tracking was easy. I had a general idea where everyone was heading. There were 8 scents. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and... Shino? Why was Shino here? Ah, of course his re-match with Kankuro. They've stopped? I have to go help him. The others are chasing the other two. They'll be fine. Shino and Kankuro. Interesting fight.

Shino was standing completely still, head lowered. When he heard the puppet fly towards him. He raised his arms and the bugs flew towards the puppet. With a quick spin of his wrist, Kankuro caused the puppet to spin moving through the bug attack. Shino jumped dodging his opponents attack, and threw more bugs as a counter-attack. Shino landed and placed his palms on the ground. The bugs began to swarm up around Kankuro. Kankuro stood completely still. He lowered his head, knowing he couldn't get away. Shino laughed as the bugs started moving around Kankuro.

"Game over," he said as the bugs moved in.

"Not quite," Kankuro said as he appeared behind Shino, wires moving all throughout the area.

"Puppet?" Shino said as the puppet flew through the bugs.

Shino spun around and landed a punch on Kankuro as the bugs ate away at the chakra strings. Kankuro pulled a smoke bomb and dropped it. It was different though. It was a poison smoke bomb. Shino fell to the ground, breathing too much of it in. His lungs were quickly filling with the toxin. He extended his hand as a swarm of bugs flew off his hand and landed on Kankuro. Sucking out his chakra. Shino stood up. He was more serious then ever. He threw swarms of bugs at Kankuro, each swarm taking more and more of his chakra. He rushed towards him, but as he did the puppet was up and rushing towards Shino. Kankuro smiled as the poisoned blade came through Shino's stomach. With a cough of blood Shino fell. I could sense that his chakra level was lowering and he was in immense pain. His opponent stood over him, and kicked him off the ground and stabbed him again. More blood. Shino wouldn't last much longer the poison was spreading at increased rates, because of the multiple wounds. I caught another scent. Shino's father, Shibi was on his way. There's no way he'd make it in time if another attack happened. Kankuro kicked Shino farther away. I dropped down from the tree and grabbed him. Making it just in time. I smiled as I looked up and saw Kankuro standing in surprise.

"Boo!" I said as Akamaru spun out from behind him, he barely had enough time to spin around and raise his arms, before Akamaru crashed into him.

He went flying through the air and Akamaru threw him down towards the ground. I spun up smashing into him, then Akamaru spun down on top of him. He fell to the ground, bloody and bruised. He was defeated and Shino was safe. I walked up to Shino shook his hand and gave him some low-level first aid meds.

"You'll be okay, helps on the way. He'll be here soon," I said picking him up and setting him down in a tree. Knowing that he'd be safer in case of another attack. I sniffed again. I couldn't smell Naruto, Sakura, or Temari. Sasuke and Gaara were very close. I turned towards the scent and rushed off. I wonder, how Hinata is holding up. I shake my head. A ninja needs to stay focused, but still... she said she loved me. Did she mean it? I lost my focus and fell. As I flew towards the ground, I closed my eyes. Bracing for impact. I felt the arms of another grab me. It was Akamaru, he transformed into me and saved me. I laughed as he transformed back and crawled on my head. I gave a nod showing my appreciation and continued on. What if, there was something between us? Could Hinata and I truly be together? I thought she loved Naruto. NARUTO! His scent was very close. I looked around to see Naruto and Sakura laying against a tree, that was barely standing. It was missing so many pieces. Then the girl was standing over them. Laughing. Now was my chance, but I had to get them to safety. I couldn't just fight her. I grabbed Akamaru and set him on the ground, I whispered the plan and began to move, when I heard a stick crack. I spun around to see Shikamaru standing in front of the female.

"You injure my comrades, and plan to just casually walk out of here?" He said looking over in my direction slowly. I knew by that that he knew I was here, and that was a sign for me to be ready.

He pulled a kunai and tossed it. It landed in the tree. Another sign. He was going to distract her while I got them to safety. I petted Akamaru, and changed our original plan. Originally I was gonna do what Shikamaru is gonna do. Now, I'm gonna wait for Shikamaru and send Akamaru to collect the allies, and run. Temari's fan popped open and with a flick sent air blasts towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled and flicked his wrist. I nudged Akamaru who transformed and got ready. Shikamaru dropped a flash bomb and Akamaru was already at Naruto and Sakura, he took them away to safety. I expected Shikamaru to end her. Grab her with the Shadow Possession and let me attack, but when the light vanished Shikamaru just stood there emotionless, until Temari prepared to attack, then he pointed behind her. When she turned she noticed that the bodies were gone. She looked back towards him to find a fist smashing into her face. She flew against the tree, as a shadow came up and grabbed her.

"Don't underestimate the Hidden Leaf. Kiba! Thank you. If it weren't for you and Akamaru I may not have gotten this victory. Go now, help Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he turned to face me, then nodded several times causing Temari to hit the tree with her head.

"Right. Stay safe, Shikamaru!" I shouted as Akamaru appeared back on top of my head and we dashed towards Sasuke's scent. There was a loud bash, Shikamaru made Temari bash her head against the tree and knocked her out.

Gaara was standing over Sasuke, both had blood falling from them. There's no way I can beat this guy. Why'd I even come out here, Sasuke was barely able to damage him, and he's the best. Yeah, I beat Neji and Naruto. But these guys are on a whole different level. Sasuke had proven that he could beat even a Jonin class ninja. That scared me the most. I didn't wanna deal with someone that could clean the floor with a Jonin, nor did I wanna fight the guy who could do the same with the first guy. Gaara pulled his hand back preparing to end Sasuke. I charged in, and bashed him with my shoulder.

"Sasuke, here!" I said throwing Sasuke a soldier pill, then popping one myself and giving Akamaru one.

"Thanks, Kiba," Sasuke said standing.

"Not a problem. Let's go wild!" I shouted as I spun towards Gaara.

Gaara held out his hand and I clashed into it. I got nowhere but thrown backwards. I landed on a tree on all fours. Sasuke started rushing towards Gaara. He shot a fire ball. Then I had an ingenious idea.

"Sasuke! Stop," Sasuke bounced backwards and landed near me, "Fireballs won't do anything. I've got an idea. Shoot as many Fireballs as you can towards him."

"You're not one to think of plans Kiba. This is different," He mocked.

"Now is not the time!"

Sasuke shot a few fireballs towards him. Akamaru and I began spinning through the fire balls, the fire surrounded our little tornadoes and it grew. Each one we went through caused it to grow even more.

"Man-beast; ultimate taijutsu, coalition attack. FLAME FANG!" I shouted as we made contact with Gaara. He stumbled back, not much but enough to create an opening. Sasuke took advantage of the situation and charged in with Chidori. The lightning smashed into Gaara, and blood spouted out. He feel to his knees, and we put some distance between ourselves.

"Not good enough. Go again!" Sasuke ordered.

"Neither of us have the chakra for that!" I shouted.

Gaara stood up and smashed me against a tree with his sand. It kept pushing until the tree snapped and I went flying backwards. I threw a smoke bomb towards him.

"Sasuke! Now's your chance! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" I shouted flying backwards as Akamaru spun upwards from below Gaara, causing him to look down, as the smoke hit him. I saw the bright blue light from the Chidori and it was dashing towards Gaara. I smashed against another tree and it took the wind from me. I fell to the forest floor, and just laid there for several minutes. I stood up, but doing so caused me to become dizzy and I fell back down. Darkness encircled my vision as I heard, "It's me. Naruto Uzumaki! The hero of the hidden leaf,"

"Bullshit," I mumbled, "I'm the true hero of Konoha!" With that I passed out.


	6. The will of fire

_**A/n **So thankfully someone is reading that makes this fun! So some guy named "that guy" I think left a review, I can't reply to him via PM because it's not an actual account. So he said something about not liking how in Chapter 5 Hinata was told to go back to the mansion. The reason for that is that Kiba knew that if she came with him, he'd focus on keeping her safe. I know she's strong. Don't worry. I've got a plan for her. :) Hope you guys are enjoying. Love you all. -Bandie24x7_

I gained conscious to hear Naruto get slammed against the same tree I hit and fell down here. I rolled out of the way to see him smash down. He was horribly beaten. I looked up to see Sasuke dodging the sand, and Akamaru jumping down towards me. Akamaru had been fighting? Whoa. He looked okay, didn't have any scratches. Definitely wasn't as beat up as Naruto. I stood up and popped a soldier pill.

"Come on Akamaru. It's our turn to give the pain!" I said as Akamaru popped one as well.

"Kiba! Glad to see you're okay. I'm gonna need a hand again. I'm running low on Chakra," Sasuke said as he dodged a small cluster of sand.

"On it. Leave it to us. Take yourself a break, build up some chakra!" I shouted as I appeared before Gaara slashing a few times.

The sand stopped all of my attacks, but Akamaru was able to sneak up behind him. The hits kept getting blocked. I was getting angry. I decided it was time for a cheap trick. I dropped to all fours and Akamaru appeared on my back.

"Here we go. Secret style; Man-beast..." I was cut off by the sand, just as I had hoped. I appeared next to him and with a punch he went flying into a tree, Akamaru came from behind the tree and smashed into him. The debris from the tree went flying everywhere. Akamaru stopped spinning and grabbed him, he quickly threw him back towards me. I dashed through him with a slash, then together Akamaru and I spun into him several times. I laughed as Akamaru threw him towards Sasuke who was standing with a smile.

"Man-beast ultimate coalition! LIGHTNING FANG!" I screamed as Sasuke came flying through Gaara Chidori shining bright.

We laughed as Gaara fell into a pool of blood next to Naruto. Naruto struggled to stand and started saying something. It was muffled and very weak. We couldn't understand a word he was saying. Sasuke looked at me and nodded. This was the beginning of a great team-up. I extended my hand and he shook it. We looked down at Gaara and Naruto who had done the same thing. Naruto had a smile on his face. I never liked Naruto. He was always a failure and Hinata chased him, because she loved him. Regardless, he is a great comrade and turned into a decent ninja. I was looking forward to a rematch with him. Gaara attempted to stand when he failed, Naruto got up and helped him. We slowly started making our way back to the village. We expected to come back to smiles and a crowd welcoming us back. I mean we saved the village, or so we thought. The village was in ruins, smoke was covering everything. I used my nose to smell around. I could smell blood and lots of it.

"This is horrible..." I muttered under my breath turning to see Naruto and Sasuke having the same expression I had. When it hit me, "HINATA!" I screamed bolting off towards the Hyuga mansion.

"Kiba! Wait!" I heard Shikamaru's voice coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him holding Temari, and to his right was Shino and Shibi. Kankuro was limping behind them. I didn't care. I had to hurry.

The Hyuga mansion was leveled. I couldn't smell Hinata's scent. I got worried until I saw Neji fighting against some sand ninja. This war was far from over! I rushed in to assist him, but when I got close I smelt another group attacking another target. I almost yelled when I realized it was Hinata.

"Akamaru! Help Neji!" I shouted bolting towards Hinata's direction. Akamaru nodded and rushed to help.

Hinata was fighting off the sand ninja gracefully, but every now and then one would get a little close. She'd stop them then send them flying. One was coming up behind her as several more were charging her. She blocked all the ones charging her, and I fell behind her and stopped the last one. She nodded when I landed behind her. With a few movements the rest of the ninja were cleared out. All but one. He stood emotionless. He was obviously at the Jonin Rank.

"Hinata. Stand back. I'll deal with him," I said stepping between them.

"No! Not alone. I can help Kiba!" She shouted taking my hand and pulling me back next to her.

"ha, fine" I laughed as the sand ninja rushed towards us.

This was our first time ever trying to work together just us. I usually rushed in, Shino covered, and Hinata would guard if necessary. Now we were collaborating to bring down a Jonin. I dropped to all fours, and my chakra became slightly visible. Nothing he could do would stop me. I appeared in front of him, slashing, punching, kicking, and headbutting him. It was an extremely fast combo, but he took every hit and prepared his counter. I dropped back as Hinata came from behind him and started hitting him. It was a perfect opportunity. We were working perfectly together. I appeared next to her, and stood up grabbing her hand.

"Things are about to start spinning. Don't panic!" I shouted spinning up towards the air. I threw Hinata towards the enemy and then appeared behind him grabbing him and throwing him towards her. He made a quick wind style handsign then pulled his arms backwards. I gasped as I appeared between them. Arms crossed over my chest. The wind hit me, causing me to cough up blood, and fly backwards into Hinata. She caught me and landed on her feet. She set me down gently and rushed towards him. He made another handsign. With a quick gasp I appeared between them again. This time forming my own handsign. I used fire, hoping to get him to stop his attack, he didn't. The wind came rushing towards me. Suddenly A small fire ball appeared in front of me, and rushed towards him, using the wind to become larger. It hit him and he fell to the ground, lifeless. I looked around expecting someone else had done it, when I realized that it was actually me. I could use firestyle? I had to train that later. What mattered was that Hinata was safe. Akamaru and Neji appeared just as I got to Hinata. Neji laughed when he noticed that we defeated the Jonin. He looked around and then jumped off. Hinata hugged me, and said something but her head was in my chest so it was muffled. She looked up at me and smiled. I returned the smile looking into her eyes. I laughed when she pressed her head against my chest saying something, again it was muffled.

"What are you saying?" I asked putting my hand to her cheek and holding her gaze where she could see me.

"I-I... I said I love you, and thank you for helping me," She smiled again.

"I love you too, and you're welcome," I said returning the smile.

She simply just blushed. She put her hand around my head and laughed. I brought my face closer to hers. She blushed even more. I closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to hers. It was a quick kiss, but a good one. I pulled my face away to see her have a huge smile on her face. I probably smiled like a fool as well. I didn't care. I held her close and tight. We stood there hugging for the longest time we could. I caught the scent of another Sand ninja closing in, which reminded me that we were at war. He tried sneaking up on us, but I turned and pulled a kunai. He stood completely still dropping his arms.

"Look... I'm sorry, I don't want to be part of this war. I just... I wanna go home!" I said unzipping his jacket to reveal paperbombs.

"Shit!" I shouted grabbing Hinata. "There's no time. We can't dodge!" I spun around putting Hinata away from the blast.

There was a loud sizzle, then an explosion. I was sent flying across the area, spinning just enough so that Hinata landed on me, not the other way around. My whole body was sore. I was surprised that the blast didn't kill me, when I noticed a wall of bugs. Shino saved us, by wrapping the man in bugs and putting a wall between us. I laughed when he waved. I tried standing but failed to do so. Hinata helped me up, and we looked around.

"Team 8 is back in business, eh guys?" I said excitedly.

"Not for long. This war is over," Shino said pointing towards the sky. Kakashi sensei appeared and nodded.

"I guess you already know then?" He said sadly.

"Yeah." Shino replied.

"Alright. Your team doesn't though. The Hokage was killed in the battle. The enemy army is retreating. Seems like we won. The will of fire burns bright. Go home, and relax." He ordered as he vanished.

My mood went from excited to sad, and depressed. I looked at Hinata and Shino, I could tell that they were the same way, without even saying goodbye we all vanished. I went home and without even saying hello to mother or sis, I went and laid down. Akamaru crawled up onto my chest and started licking me. I knew he was trying to help, but I don't think he knew exactly how bad this was. The hokage was dead, and the village destroyed. Things were about to get serious. The will of fire, passed down through generations of Leaf Ninja, just grew a lot brighter. I will get stronger. No more friends will die.

_**A/n **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I kinda enjoyed writing it. It'll get better, there may be a few flaws or things I didn't explain. Have patience. :D Love you all -Bandie24x7_


	7. And the Chunin are!

_**A/n **Good morning fans! (I know it's probably not morning, but work with me) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. -Bandie24x7_

When I woke up in the morning Akamaru was still laying on my chest, Mom and sis had important duties to attend to. With the village in ruins there was a lot of important jobs to be filled. I'd have to help out eventually, as much as I didn't want to. I wanted to train so that none of my friends would get hurt anymore. I stood up, barely able to move. My body was sore from the fights yesterday. I decided it was as good a time as any to take a bath. So I walked into the bathroom, closed the door, stripped down and climbed into the bath. Shortly afterwords Akamaru jumped into the bath like he always does. I just relaxed and waited for my body to loosen up, and my muscles to stop being so tense.

Kakashi Hatake stood watch over the East Gate, he was ordered to wait until the elders gave the order of who the next Hokage was, but first came the Third's funeral, it was a sad time for everybody. Kakashi was to inform the Genin which of them made Chunin. He had to find a good time to tell them, because he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and he needed them ready. He looked over the wall and saw nothing. He sat down and preceded to read more on his book.

Sasuke Uchiha, hadn't done much resting like he was ordered to. Instead he got right back to training. He couldn't sit around all day, he had to kill HIM. It was the reason for his existence, why sit back and become weak? He always thought. After a long day of training he sat down on the dock and relaxed. Naruto Uzumaki Joined him.

Sakura Haruno watched the two from afar, slowly making her way to the dock. She was madly in love with Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't have the same feelings for her. It was funny watching the girls go crazy over Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuga made tea and served it to her father and Neji Hyuga. With what little of a mansion they had left, they made due with it. They didn't complain any either. Neji and Hinata were decently happy, until Neji mentioned me. The mutt.

Shikamaru Nara was at home talking to his parents about Chunin. The bell started ringing. He stood up and looked outside, it was time. He was being called. All of us were.

I crawled out of the bath and got dressed. I didn't wear my usual clothing, but this time just chose a simple black shirt and pants. I was out the door in a matter of minutes. I saw Shino standing outside. I figured he'd be waiting for me. He was my best friend, and knew everything. As we walked I filled him in on the details about me and Hinata. He laughed a little. He wasn't a very emotional person. We arrived at the courtyard where Kakashi sensei stood with a sheet of paper and faced us all.

"Greetings, you all participated in the Chunin Exam, final round," He said looking around at us individually, "I will now call off your names, then shortly afterwords the crowd will cheer for you."

I laughed, the crowd cheers just by hearing our names? Who would've thought, cheering after all that's happened. I guess we need a return to normalcy.

"Neji Hyuga! Shino Aburame! Shikamaru Nara! Sasuke Uchiha! Kiba Inuzuka! You guys are the five final members of the Konoha village genin that made it to the final matches. Now for a list of the new Chunin," You could barely hear him over the cheer of the crowd. After he said my name the people went crazy. Glad to know, if things go for the worse. At least I've got the crowd backing me up.

"The following students made chunin!" Kakashi read off as the five of us held very formal poses, "Sasuke Uchiha! Shikamaru Nara! And Kiba Inuzuka!" He said pausing after each one for applause.

We made our way to the center of the Arena. We stood emotionless as Kakashi looked us over, and said some kind of Ritualistic saying in which all Chunin live. I zoned out, all I could think of was Hinata. Was she watching? How was she feeling? I snapped back to what was going on when I saw Kakshi stand in front of me and hand me a Chunin jacket.

"From now on, you'll take on missions as Chunin, in a squad together. I'll be your Sensei. You're not genin whom I must defend. You're strong, independent ninja. I wish you all the best of luck. The jacket is a symbol, you either wear it or don't." Kakashi said as he walked away.

I noticed the other two putting on the jacket so I slipped it on. It was comfortable and easy to move in. I looked around and caught myself waving at the crowd. There was cheers from all around me. I knew that we were just indicted to some of the strongest ninja in the leaf. I smiled as the cheers slowly died down. I was happy to be here. Akamaru jumped on my shoulder and started taking in his part of the cheers. I laughed when he bounced around and wagged his tail. The cheers continued, and Kakashi came back. He nodded at us, commenting on how well each of us looked in the jackets. He extended his hand of which all of us shook. He laughed as he said the last part.

"We may get to work together someday soon. Be ready!" He laughed walking away.

I slowly walked towards the exit of the arena, when I heard Hinata scream. It wasn't a happy scream. I couldn't pick up the scent of her attacker. I spun around and sprinted off towards the sound. I appeared before her to see Naruto looking at her sadly. He looked at me angrily. I could tell he was already mad that I made Chunin, but not only that. He now loved Hinata, and came back for her. I looked at Hinata and nodded showing her that she was to clear the area.

"Naruto, we're allies. You don't have to die here," I laugh.

"Kiba, the time for words is over. From this point on, we fight. Not as allies, not as friends. As rivals, as enemies," Naruto shouted back at me.

"You're a member of the hidden leaf village! No matter what happens we're allies!" I shout back, anger rising.

"Then I'll just have to change that," Naruto shouted taking off his headband and throwing it towards me.

Before he even began to rush at me. He was immobilized. Shikamaru emerged from the shadows.

"Calm down Naruto!" He said sternly.

"You're not the boss of me," Naruto shouted looking at him.

"No, but I am," I heard Kakashi's voice answer, "Go home and get some rest, think about what you've done here."

I threw his headband back towards him, "Once an ally always an ally," I say slowly turning and walking away.

We disbanded for the night, but I couldn't help but think about what he was talking about. Is he gonna leave the village? I can't let that happen. It's my job to stop him if he threatens to leave. If he threatens the Leaf Village, I'll stop him. I won't let him touch any of them. He won't get passed me. That's a promise. I will stop him, he can't touch me. I will end his life if necessary. I must protect Hinata, and the Leaf. I laugh at the thought. Think of it, me protecting this village. No, me as the Hokage. Akamaru squirms within my jacket as I laugh. I look down at him, and smile. We make the perfect team, and it was time to start training that fire style attack I used the other day. Never did I imagine I could use a fire style. It was a nice change of pace. I was ready. Naruto won't even touch me if he tries to harm my friends. I walk into the house, mom and sis are gone. Probably important missions. Saddens me to see them gone. I was hoping to show them my new jacket and inform them that I made Chunin. Oh, well. Maybe tomorrow after training. It was time to buckle down, with Naruto talking about leaving or so it seemed. What could I do? I had to train. I had to protect everyone.

_**A/n **__Sorry for such a short chapter. It took me some time to get this one done, due to being lazy, and having other things going on. Anyway, on my Kiba page on Facebook I had a thing where they liked a status and I'll mention them here. So those following fans are getting mentioned. Emily Puthavongsa, Ashlynn Dutton, Lexi Nix, Kyle Hardie, and Hytzura Saan. There were also two pages that liked it, but I can't put links up for them here. Which sucks -.- Anyway. I'd also like to give a shout out to my best friend. Brittany Caskey! :D She's a great friend and a wonderful person. I'm so glad to have her in my life. She's always there no matter what goes wrong. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) -Bandie24x7_


End file.
